Computing systems typically include multiple interconnects to facilitate communication between system components, such as processors and memory. In addition, interconnects may also be used to support add-on devices, for instance, input/output (IO) devices and expansion cards. Furthermore, different market segments need different interconnect architectures to suit the market's needs and different interconnect connections. Non-limiting examples of typical interconnects may include peripheral component interconnect express (PCIe), intra-device interconnect (IDI), and Intel® ultra-path interconnect (UPI or Intel® UPI).